Chernobog
Chernobog (チェルノボーグ or チェルノボグ, Cherunobōgu) is a demon in the series. History Due to the nature of the Slavs having no writing system prior to Christian rule, and the only accounts of Chernobog being from Christian sources, the history of this deity is difficult to define accurately or validate from various sources. He became known during the 12th century among the Western Slavic tribes, meaning he was either not important or a "new" deity. In addition to this information, Belobog is not mentioned in the Chronica, an account of Slavic gods by a German monk, and Belobog isn't mentioned in any historic sources that describe the gods of various Slavic nations/tribes. Chernobog is a Slavic deity, whose name means Black God. Chernobog is not often mentioned in Slavic pagan sources, but is mentioned by the Western Slavs. He is associated with destruction, darkness and the winter. Due to this, he wasn't worshiped but instead avoided, just like Baba Yaga - This conflicts with the Slavic pagan customs of pleasing gods/goddesses and spirits in order to gain their blessing and protection. He is also synonymous with evil and later became synonymous with the devil. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Hakaishin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Hakaishin Clan *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Hakaishin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Shinigami Clan *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Reaper Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Fury Race *Majin Tensei II: Jashin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Shinigami Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Reaper Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Fury Order, Boss *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Fury Order *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Persona 3'' / FES: Moon Arcana *''Persona 4 Golden: Jester Arcana *DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Shinigami Clan *Digital Devil Saga 2: Yaksa Race/Boss *Devil Survivor 2: Omega Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Chernobog acts as a miniboss within the instanced boss area of Zoushigiya Cemetary. He also appears as support for Samael in his boss room within the Shinagawa Catacombs gold instance and as a nightmare variant within the Nakano Stone Site gold level instance. He can only be acquired through fusion. ''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX'' Chernobog appears as one of the challenges of the game. After the player defeats Betelgeuse in the arena and goes to the Gaian Temple, the owner will ask him to convince a demon to join the temple so that they can punish the rebels. If the hero accepts, he can find Chernobog at the South District of Valhalla and defeat it at the entrance. After his defeat, Chernobog can be found at the Gaian Temple and will heal the player if they are not Law aligned. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Chernobog appears at the end of the Challenge Quest, Phantom of Madness after the last Insane Horde is killed. He is the demon leading them in poisoning the area and is surprised that humans aren't so fragile as to be wiped out by poison as he dies. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Chernobog is one of the rare Reaper demons, and must either be fused or can be encountered in the Corridor of Time. His Empty Wave skill makes him a deadly physical fighter. In the 3DS remake, a variant Chernobog is available from Nemechi, unlocked at the leg stage of the female growth path. He costs 150 D-Souls and uses his artwork from the first Devil Summoner installment. While this version has both Tetrakarn and Makarakarn, his agility is too low to use them effectively, making him more useful for passing them on in demon fusion. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha Vs. The Soulless Army'' Chernobog is summoned by Rasputin to stop Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV from continuing his investigation. The Chernobog creates eight weaker copies of itself which must be defeated before the main one can be taken out. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Doomborg, he can perform the combo Shadow Break with Shadomas. ''Digital Devil Saga 2'' Chernobog appears as a minor boss encounter. In battle, he summons two copies of the characters through their shadows with his skill Calamity and then joins with his sword, making him invulnerable. The shadow copies have the same skills, strengths, and weaknesses as the originals, but more HP. Chernobog will not rematerialize until the two shadows are defeated, at which point he can be attacked. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Curse=Null |Ailmentresistance=Resist: Poison/Sick |Normalattack=Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1=Sea of Chaos |Effect1=Almighty damage to all enemies, effect varies with enemy's alignment |Cost1=45 MP |Level1=Innate |Skill2=Blight |Effect2=Weak Physical damage to all enemies, chance of inflicting Poison |Cost2=14 MP |Level2=Innate |Skill3=Null Light |Effect3=Nullifies Light instant kills |Cost3=N/A |Level3=53 |Evolvedfrom= |Evolvedfromlevel= |Evolveinto= |Evolveintolevel= |Specialfusion= |Requiredquest= |Drop= }} ''Majin Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Alternate design (3DS ver.) ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4 Golden'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Bosses Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Moon Arcana Category:Reaper Race Category:Fury Race Category:Slavic Mythology Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Persona 4 Golden Personas Category:Hunger Arcana Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Vile Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Bosses Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons